Unpredictable
by Anbugirl93
Summary: Living a rough life in a care home Sakura is not what you'd expect.Being a talented musician she joins a rock band but can she keep her life at the care home and her past from interfering or will it fall apart? SakuraXDeidara
1. Chapter 1

**Ye so this idea has been on my mind for a while so i thought I'd give it a shot. SakuraxDeidara so if you don't like just don't read.... or could just pretend it's someone else XD**

* * *

Unpredictable

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she wandered the halls of the college. Her piano teacher hadn't turned up again. Sighing and realizing the bus to go home wouldn't come again for another hour she found an empty room with a piano in and went in.

She chucked her exam books to the side. She had an hour to waste and it would go a lot quicker of she did what she wanted to do. She only did the exams because she needed them to get into the Royal College of Music. She wasn't actually a student at the college just having lessons with one of the teachers there. Being only 16 she was too young anyway, but it's where she wanted to go when she was older. And they had very high standards.

She sighed and started to play, her voice melting in with the melody. It was her own rock song that she had composed on the guitar but transferred it to piano as well. Rock was her style really for music but loved composing rock songs the most. She jumped and stopped playing as suddenly three boys stormed into the room, who seemed to be arguing with each other.

"I'm telling you we need another member" a blonde haired girl said. She was quite tall for a girl and had quite a masculine voice Sakura noted.

"And who the fuck do suggest?!" Said an obviously moody boy with his silver hair slicked back.

"As much as it pains me" a red-head butted in "i actually agree with Hidan" he said pointing at the silver haired man.

The blonde haired girl looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. "Sasori!-"

"There is no-one who can sing our genre" the so-called Sasori continued. The entire time the three were oblivious to Sakura's presence.

"Deidara" Hidan began "if your balls drop one day maybe you can sing" Hidan said sarcastically.

_Ah _thought Sakura _she... HE is a boy._

Sasori closed his eyes and massaged his temples as he mentally prepared for Deidara kicking off. Surprisingly it never came. Sasori heard a "YOU-" then silence. He opened his eyes to see that Deidara had stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open a confused look on his face. Sasori turned around to see a young girl about their age sitting at the piano a confused yet amused look on her face. She had a slight smirk on her face as if she was trying to hold in a laugh.

Sakura was using all of the strength and logic she had not to laugh at the fact that she thought this blonde headed boy was a girl. _A good thing really _she thought _he makes an ugly girl._

"You been there the entire time?" Hidan asked her. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say "DUH!" Sasori looked at her. She was about 16 but as it was 1:00 in the afternoon and she wasn't at school he'd figured she must've dropped out. She had perfectly straight layered pink her coming to the bottom of her shoulder blades the tips of hair framing her face were black bringing out her green eyes. She had black ripped skinnies on and a black vesty with a gray and white desert style scarf with black daps on.

Her make-up was light, but black eyeliner outlined her eyes making them stand out on her pale complexion, with a pale pink lip-gloss. Sasori couldn't tell if she had foundation on or not. As she put a strand of hair behind her ear he noticed that she had the top of her ear pierced a neat silver hoop dangling from the top, with cross studs in her lobes. She also had the tragus pierced (a/n: that's the little bit just before your ear-hole that's quite bony ).

Realizing that the boys were, in a way, sizing her up, she rest her elbow on the piano, her chin resting on her hand the cheeky smirk still there.

"'S'up" she said trying to get them out of their trance.

Hidan spoke first "what the fuck you doing in here?" even though he swore he didn't say it aggressively which confused Sakura. _Gotta be a habit._

"Baking cookies" she sarcastically raising her eyebrows "what does it look like, i was practising."

"You play?" Deidara asked. Before Sakura had a chance to reply Hidan noticed the exam books.

"Forget it Dei" he said "she's one of the fucking stuck-up ass-hole college students" he picking up a book "Oooooh grade 7" he mocked "mummy and daddy pay a lot for lessons?" he said in a childish mocking voice.

Instead of responding she just glared at him and took the hand she was leaning on and gave him the finger not moving from her seat at the piano.

"Whatever" Hidan said slamming the book back onto the piano "get your fucking skinny stuck up ass out of here" he said. "We gotta practice."

Sakura didn't know whether to take that as a compliment because he'd called her skinny or an insult because he'd called her stuck up. _He thinks I'm rich _she thought. She put her head back on her hand and eyed him again glaring at him.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Do you always judge people on appearances?" She asked him. Deidara now noticed the tattoo she had on her wrist. It was the kanji sign for passion. _Something doesn't add up here _he thought. _If she was from posh family she wouldn't be able to get away with the tattoo._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Hidan shouted at her.

She smirked, and she started to play with her tongue piercing running it along her lips. _She's definitely not posh _Deidara thought noticing the piercing.

As if to break the tension _Master of Puppets _by _Metallica _suddenly sounded the room. Hidan went for his phone but was shocked when it wasn't ringing. _Wtf?! _He thought _that's my ringtone isn't it?_

"Hello?" he heard the girl answer her phone. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me?!_ _That's HER ring tone as well?!_

The girl smirked at him _disappointed? _She mouthed at him. He glared at her and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Okay I'll be back soon" she said and she hung up. "Well not that this hasn't been fun boys" she said packing up her stuff "but i gotta go home."

"Butler waiting outside is he?" Hidan said.

Sakura chose to ignore him. She made her way towards the door. Just as she put her hand on the handle the one called Deidara spoke "So" Deidara began "where _do _you live?"

Sakura paused, hand poised on the handle. "74 Lanpark Way," the boy's eyes widened a bit. She looked at Hidan "Otherwise known as Kingsbury Children's Home" she said. She yanked the door open and walked out. Sasori and Deidara looked at Hidan.

"Nice going dick-weed" Deidara said.

"I didn't know! How the fuck can she afford lessons here then?!"

"It's called a job" Sasori said "its 1 o'clock on a Thursday Hid. She obviously dropped out of school."

"I swear _I _got more brains than you sometimes" Deidara said to him.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Hidan said "I'm not fucking Einstein". Deidara looked at the piano. He noticed that she forgot one of her books. He walked over and picked it up. It was a purple note book with "Sakura's Songs" written on it in silver nail polish. "Well at least we know her name now" he said.

He flicked through it looking at the lyrics which had the chords above them. "Deidara!" Sasori said scolding him "put it down it's not yours."

"So? She's not gonna know i looked at is she?" He said going back to reading the lyrics. Hidan looked over his shoulder and read with him. Sasori sighed and walked over as well.

"They're not bad" Deidara said turning the page.

"You think she can play guitar?" Sasori asked nodding at the chords above the lyrics.

"Wouldn't put it past her, un."

"What are we gonna do with this?" Hidan asked.

"We take it back" Sasori said "we know where she lives don't we?" He couldn't resist sending a glare to Hidan.

"What i said I'm fucking sorry!" He said defensively.

"It's not us you need to apologise to" Deidara said, turning another page.

"Fine! I'll apologise when we take this back. Happy?" He asked frustrated.

Deidara and Sasori nodded happy with his answer. Deidara spoke closing the book. "Well it looks as if we need to visit the Home."

* * *

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she slammed her books on her bed. She'd forgotten her book with her songs in it. She sighed. She sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes and lay back on her bed enjoying the silence.

"ARGHHHHH!" a shrill scream sounded the Home as Sakura was getting relaxed. _For fuck sake._

She opened her bedroom door and looked into the hallway. A few doors down another door opened. A tanned boy with short brown shaggy hair popped his head out.

"What's goin on?" Kiba asked her.

"Don't know".

Down stairs more screams could be heard followed by crashing. Rolling their eyes the two teens made their way downstairs to stop the ruckus.

Downstairs two of the younger boys were fighting about twelve (a/n: you'll have to bear with me on the characters ages in this fic).

"For fuck sake not again" Kiba said as he walked into the living room Sakura behind him. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again, getting seven-year old Hinata hurt in the process. Kiba and Sakura being the two of the eldest in the Home had to step in to stop the fight.

Kiba and Sakura got in between the two. Even thought Sakura was 16 same as Kiba she was short so the two came up to her shoulders. _Kids are getting taller _she thought to herself as she pushed Sasuke one way and Kiba pushed Naruto the other way.

"Right!" Kiba shouted over the chaos causing the other kids to quieten down. "What happened?" Immediately he was met with a series of shouts mainly from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Quiet!" No one listened to him. "Hey!" Still everyone ignored him the noise getting louder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Now that made them quiet. The younger ones stayed silent, apart from one cheeky kid called Ino who was about 8.

"Ommm" she said with 8 year old logic "you swore". Sakura slapped her forehead. They were gonna get in shit for that later.

"Would you like me to tell Tsunade who took chocolate from the sweet cupboard?" Kiba asked her.

She hung her head low.

"That's what i thought" he said turning to everyone else "Now" he said "what happened ONE at a time. Choji?" The chubby 8 year old out his hand down

"Sasuke called me fat and Shikamaru stood up for me" he said pointing to his friend the same age as him "and then Sasuke said he was a freak and then Naruto said _he_ was the freak and then the fight started."

Kiba and Sakura looked at each other. This happened on a regular basis and it weren't funny. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was scowling. "You gotta stop calling people names" she said to him.

"Shut up bitch" he mumbled. A series of "oooooh's" could be heard around the room. No-one insulted the 4 older ones.

Sakura rose her eyebrows at him "Don't get lippy with me butt. Do you want me to tell Neji you hurt Hinata?" Neji was Hinata's brother and Kiba's best friend. He was classed as one of the older ones at 17; he was a year older than Sakura. Sasuke said nothing.

"Good." She said in an irritated voice "now that you've shut your gob, Naruto" she said looking over at him. "Why did you get involved when it wasn't your fight?"

"Because their younger and he was being a dick!"

"Language!" Kiba said shaking him.

"You swear!"

"Yes but I'm older and cool so I'm allowed." Sakura rolled her eyes. She spoke to Kiba "What we doing?" She asked "we telling Tsunade or we letting slide?"

"No point telling Tsunade no-one was really hurt and Hinata seems okay now" he said pointing to Hinata who was playing with Ino.

Sakura walked over to Hinata "You okay babe?" She asked. Hinata nodded shyly. "Do you want us to tell Neji?" Hinata shook her head.

"Right kids listen up" Kiba's voice boomed over the living room "No-one tells the Army or Neji and Ten-Ten what happened and you'll get cookies." Shouts of joy could be heard around the room when he said this. The Army was the 5 social workers who lived at the care-home but were evidently out at the moment. Tsunade: the one in charge although she didn't live there she was there a lot of the time, Shizune: the first aider and in charge when Tsunade wasn't there, Kakashi: he generally let you get away with anything and newbie's Izumo and Kotetsu: they were like students about 20 learning to be social workers. Very stupid and very naive. Ten-Ten was another one of the older ones, 17 like Neji and Sakuras best-friend.

"TO THE KITCHEN!" Kiba shouted and everyone ran into the kitchen ready to get cookies. They stopped dead in their tracks when Izumo and Kotetsu were in there packing away groceries.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked them.

"About 5 minutes ago. Why?"

_That's okay then, _both Sakura and Kiba thought. _They didn't hear the fight._

"What are you lot doing in here?" Kotetsu asked her suspiciously.

"They said we could have mmmph-" Choji was cut off by Kiba's hand.

"Didn't you know?" He asked trying to formulate a plan.

"No." Izumo said "What?"

"Its 2 o'clock its snack time" Sakura said. Now if any of the younger ones had told them this they wouldn't have believed them but as it was coming from two of the older ones and they were _supposed _to be _mature_ they believed them.

"Idiots" Kiba muttered to Sakura as they got the biscuit tin from the top of the cabinets. He took it off Kotetsu and faced the others.

"Right everyone take three each and go!" After about 10 seconds everyone had ran off.

Sakura put her hand and got three cookies. Kiba was about to put it away when Sakura stopped him "Oii! I'm a growing girl!" She said grabbing 2 more.

"I'm surprised you're not fat" he said laughing.

She just winked at him shoving a cookie in her mouth walking out the kitchen.

She went upstairs and sat on the bed with her guitar. She started playing the solo to Last Resort by Papa Roach just mucking about. Then she started playing Sugar-coat by Breaking Benjamin singing along as she played.

Downstairs, Kiba was watching TV keeping an eye on Shikamaru and Choji who were playing.

Suddenly the door bell went. He got up and answered it. Outside the door stood three teenagers who he guessed were about 17.

"Hi, were looking for Sakura?" Sasori said. "She in?"

"Yeah she's in" he said "who are you?"

"I'm Sasori" Sasori said "and this is Deidara and Hidan" he said pointing to the other two behind him. They nodded.

"Kiba" Kiba said moving out of the way letting them in.

"You're better off going up to her room" he said shutting the door. "Upstairs second door to the left" he said.

"Thanks" Deidara said.

Kiba just smiled and nodded making. Then he heard a flower vase fall over.

"YOU DID THAT!"

"NO YOU DID!"

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes. He looked at the three apologetically "Excuse me" he said and walked into the living room.

"He seems nice" Deidara said.

"RIGHT WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!" They heard Kiba yell from the living room. The three just looked at each other and made their way to Sakura's room.

Outside they heard Sakura singing Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin coming up the bridge. They listened to her ears pressed to the door:

_...but I'll never know  
your sugarcoat  
is just as sweet as I am_

Look what you did  
Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red  
what did you say  
willing to drown in a tidal wave  
Take me away  
let me believe that you're on your way  
look what you did  
Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red

They were shocked when she did the screaming for the chorus. "I think we found our singer" Sasori said. They heard the playing stop suddenly. Nothing could be heard from inside the room.

They suddenly fell through the door as Sakura opened it. She stared down at them.

"You guys really can't be quiet to save your life can you?" She said.

"You should hear Hidan when he's having sex, un." Deidara said.

A light smirk crawled onto Sakura face. "Why are you here?"

The three got off the floor. Now if she felt short before she definitely felt short now. Her 5 foot frame barely came up to their chest.

"Wow how fucking short are you?!" Hidan said brushing himself off. Sasori hit him.

"Comments about my height are not to be made unless you'd _like_ a kick in an area that god only meant to be treated nicely." She said.

"We came to return this back to you" Sasori said giving her the book. "And...." he said looking at Hidan.

"Sorry about judging you earlier" he said head down.

Sakura laughed at him "it's okay" she said.

"Your names Sakura, un?" Deidara asked her. She nodded. "Suits you, un" he said pointing at her hair.

"Again," she said "Comments about my hair colour are not to be made unless you'd _like_ a kick in an area that god only meant to be treated nicely!" Deidara was about to ask her something when she beat him to it.

"And yes the pink is natural, and no the black isn't. Okay?" She turned and put her book with her others.

"You currently in a band?" Sasori asked her.

"No. Why?"

"You wanna be?"

Sakura looked at him puzzled. Was he asking her to be in his band?

"Are you asking me to be in a band?" She voiced the question in her thoughts.

"Yeah we are" Hidan said.

Sakura thought about it. "No."

The boy's voices dropped. "No?" They said.

"Uh huh."

"Why?" Hidan asked her.

"You've seen this place" she said. As if on cue they heard the front door slam open and Tsunade's voice came bursting through her bedroom door "Kiba! Sakura!" _Great _Sakura thought _look whose home._

"What?!" She yelled down to her making the three boys cover their ears.

"I found your fags!"

"Shit." Sakura said. She looked on her bedside table and quickly got her packet of cigarettes and shoved them in her under-wear draw.

"You smoke?" Deidara asked her. She just shrugged.

"So sorry boys but I'm gonna have to say no." She said.

* * *

Once Hidan, Sasori and Deidara left they were shocked and disappointed. "What we going to do now then, un?" Deidara asked.

"We keep looking" Sasori said.

"I liked her though" Hidan complained.

"GIVE US OUR FAGS!" They heard Sakura and Kiba shout from down the street.

"She's certainly not what you expect, un" Deidara agreed. "But i guess Sasori's right. We gotta keep looking."

**Anyway that's it. Other Naruto characters maybe used in the care home later.... we'll see how it goes XD**

**Read and review and I'll continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: to let you all know, I'll take well known songs and say that the band in the story wrote them simply because you more likely to know how they go ****, unless it says in the story what band they're by.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Unpredictable

Chapter 2

Deidara was walking down the streets of the city on his way to the Royal College to practice with Sasori and Hidan.

He was making his way past Starbucks when he saw something he recognized. He walked back to stare into the big glass window. A light smirk crept onto his face and he entered the coffee shop.

Inside Sakura was busy serving the customers in the queue. Deidara thought she looked ever so cute in a little white shirt a black pleated mini skirt and a short apron, her hair up in a messy bun.

"Temari!" She called to a blonde headed girl with her hair in four spiky bunches, while frothing up milk for someone's coffee. "Will you do a meat ball Panini please?"

"Sure thing" Temari replied. Smirking Deidara joined the queue.

Sakura was stressed. The queue was so long it practically went out the door. She and Temari were rushed off their feet. Then Kankuro came through the door.

"You're late!" Temari shouted to her brother.

"Sorry." he said getting behind the counter and getting behind the counter and putting on his apron over a black shirt and trousers, "The traffic was hell."

"It's okay" Sakura said chucking an empty milk carton in the bin "will you do more milk please?"

"Yeah."

Sakura turned her attention back to the customers. "Next please-oh no way!"

Deidara was standing in front of the counter smirking at her reaction. "Is that how you treat all customers" he asked her.

"No." She replied "Just you." She took a damp cloth and mopped the counter. "So" she said smirking and chucking the cloth into a bucket "first you show up were i live, then you pop up here. What are you guys, my stalkers?"

"No we-" Deidara was interrupted.

"Can i get you anything?" She asked him.

He sighed. She was difficult. "Yeah" he said looking at the board above her head "I'll have a Grande strawberry and cream frappuccino." She paused and looked at him with an amused expression.

"Not a very manly drink is it?" She said smiling.

"You implying something?"

"I wouldn't dare" she said turning around and preparing his drink. Temari popped up from behind the counter.

"Have you been served?" She asked him.

"Yeah Sakura's just served me thanks." Temari looked at both of them. "You know each other?" She asked when Sakura turned around to pour milk into the plastic cup.

"Yeah. On a stalker type of basis" she said smirking ar Deidara.

"Yeah you wish, un" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Temari smirked observing her obviously smitten friend. "How do you know each other?"

"Met Deidara down at the college" Sakura said nodding to him.

Temari looked at him "Your names Deidara?" She asked him, a jug of water in her hand.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted at her. "Customers are waiting!"

"Yeah, un. Why?"

"Did you go New Ackers High?"

"Yeah, how'd do you know, un?"

"You and you're mates picked on Gaara didn't you?" a laugh threatening to burst from her face. Deidara was shocked. "How did-"

"He's my brother" Temari said chuckling.

"Oh shit, un."

"Hey don't worry about it. I know he can be a dick. Just don't tell Kankuro." She said "He'll kick your ass."

"TEMARI!" Kankuro shouted at her frustrated at her for gossiping.

"Okay!" She said before serving another customer.

Sakura shook her head jokingly at Deidara. "Can't believe you bullied her younger brother."

"He deserved it, un. Little emo bastard" he said. Sakura laughed at his childishness squirting whipped cream on top of his drink.

"So" Deidara began "I'm off to practice now with the guys, and i was wondering..."

"No" Sakura replied, putting the lid on his drink.

"Oh come on, un. You know you want to join"

"I'm at work now and i haven't got the time" she said sighing. Temari was listening to their conversation and decided to butt in.

"You could take your break now" she said from behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and sent Temari death glares. "Come on" Temari said frothing milk "its 2 o'clock, you could do with a break."

Sakura looked at Deidara, who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine" she said handing him his drink.

"Yes!" Deidara shouted punching the air.

"I'll come to practice, but it doesn't mean I'm going to join." She said taking of her apron and goin to the other side of the counter.

Deidara was still jumping for joy.

"I'll be back in about an hour okay?" She said to Temari who nodded.

Sakura was yanked away by Deidara, who had his frappuccino in his other hand.

Temari watched with amusement as Deidara pulled Sakura away who was complaining that he was hurting her arm. _You are so smitten girl._

****  
Sasori and Hidan were setting up their stuff waiting for a certain blonde to arrive.

"He'd better have a fucking good reason why he's late!" Hidan said to Sasori.

"Calm down" Sasori said ever so seriously "I'm sure he's got one."

"He'd better have"

Sasori shook his head at his friends temper. "You need to control your anger" he said to him.

Then the door to the practice room and there stood Deidara.

"Hey guys..."

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sasori stormed over to him yelling in his face.

Hidan looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh yeah" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm "and _I _got the anger problems."

"Calm down, un." Deidara said a smirk on his face "guess who's here." He walked in opening the door wider and Sakura followed him.

"Hey boys" she said giving them a small smile. Sasori's mood suddenly changed. He looked at Deidara.

"I love you aye" he said.

"So what changed your mind?" Hidan asked her.

"I'm not joining" she said "I'm just here for the practice, and because i got hijacked into coming here." Sakura shot a glare at Deidara who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, shall we start, un?" The other two nodded. Deidara looked at Sakura.

"What you doing shortie? You gonna play or are you just gonna watch?" he asked her.

"I'll just watch for now" she replied. To prove her statement she sat down on one of the amplifiers. She was surprised that it was Sasori playing the drums. She thought he looked more like a bass player. On bass was Hidan, and guitar was Deidara.

The band played 10 years today by Bullet for my Valentine. They were good. So good in fact that Sakura had to give a mini applause or she would have felt guilty.

Deidara gave her a satisfied smirk. He playfully raised his eyebrows at her. "You our groupie yeah?"

She laughed, "As much as you guys are my stalker."

He laughed "you wanna play shortie?"

Sakura bit her lip in thought. She looked at Sasori and Hidan who were smirking. She got off of the amp.

"I'll play rhythm yeah?"

Deidara handed her a Gibson and she plugged it into the amp she was just sitting on.

"Same song?" Sasori asked.

Sakura nodded. Sasori counted them in, counting to four before the guitars and bass came in. Sakura played rhythm guitar and sang while Deidara took lead guitar.

When the song came to an end Sakura felt exhilarated. She'd forgotten how much she loved to play properly.

Deidara was looking at her. Her face was flushed and she had an excited gleam in her eye. "You sure you don't want to join, un?" She stayed silent.

"You gonna answer?"Hidan asked her.

"I have my pride" she replied.

".... Is that a yes?" Sasori asked her.

"Closest to a yes as you're ever going to get" she said setting down the guitar.

"Great" Hidan said. "But now we have a slight problem with the band name."

"How do ya mean?" Sakura asked him.

"At the moment" Deidara said "its incubus*".

"What's wrong with that?" She asked him.

"Don't you know what they are, un?"

Sakura shook her head. "They're believed to be demons that lay on top of sleeping women for intercourse" Sasori said sounding like a dictionary.

"Oh", Sakura was thoughtful for a moment "but I'm a girl."

"Well observed" Hidan said taking the bass from around his neck and putting it on a stand. They stood in thought for a moment. A smirk played on Sakura's lips as he went to sit on the snare drum and nearly fell.

"And _that _is why we don't sit on the drums!" Sasori said smacking him with his sticks and making him move so he could rearrange the drums. "I think the name can wait guys" he said trying to get the kit back to how he liked it. "It's dangerous when Hidan thinks" he said giving him a glare.

"Yeah something will pop-up" Deidara said. He turned to Sakura, "play us some of your songs en."

She raised her eyebrows at him "Magic word?"

"Please?"

"Very good" she said patting him on the head. She plugged her guitar back in.

"Right" she said getting her pick ready "this one's called Fat Lip**".

When she started singing the boys listened to her voice properly for the first time. It was strong and husky, with a country style to it making it completely opposite from how she looked. She looked small and cute with the type of face that would make you want to protect her. When she started singing she gave off a rebellious and almost scary feel to it.

When she was done the guys looked pleased. Deidara got up and walked to his guitar. "What were the chords to the bridge?"

Sakura smiled and gladly showed him. Then while Deidara and Sasori went through it Sakura went through the bass with Hidan.

"I think we're done over here" she called to Deidara and Sasori once Hidan knew it. "You wanna lead Dei?"

"Sure."

Sasori counted them all in again. Deidara started with the guitar solo, followed by everyone else joining in.

They practiced for about an hour changing bits to suit the instruments and separating the lyrics between the four so that it sounded better. Sakura sang the bridge and the chorus while they shared the lined of the verses between them.

Master of Puppets suddenly sounded the room (again).

"Don't bother Hidan" Sakura called to him as he went to check his phone. She got out her own.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan angrily cursed.

"Face it Hid." Sakura said "I'm more popular than you."

"Yo?" She flipped her phone up to answer it.

She frowned. "No..." she said into the phone. "Me and Kiba never said that 2 'o clock was snack time" she said. She pulled a face at the boys which told them she was clearly lying. "Kotetsu must be lying because we never told him that..... Okay.... bye." She hung up. "Shit. I gotta text Kiba."

"What was that about?" Hidan asked her.

"Me and Kiba gave the kids cookies to keep 'em quiet about a fight, so we lied to the students and told them 2 o' clock was snack time." She said texting Kiba as she spoke to let him know what she said so they had the same story. She sent the text and put the phone back into her pocket.

"I gotta go" she said putting the guitar on the stand. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll come by and pick you up in case we're in a different room." Sasori said. They exchanged numbers in case of any changes and Sakura left waving to the three as she went.

Deidara watched her as she went his eyes following her until she was out of the door his eyes lingering there for a moment. He suddenly became aware of two eyes studying him curiously.

He turned around to be greeted with the faces of Sasori and Hidan light smirks on their faces.

"What un?" Deidara asked slightly peeved.

Sasori and Hidan looked at each other. A small glance that said to Deidara "we-know". As soon as Hidan opened his mouth he was met with a drum stick chucked at his head courtesy of Deidara.

"Hey hey! Not the drums!" Sasori shouted as Hidan picked up the high hat ready to hit Deidara with it.

Deidara looked at Hidan. "Dick".

* * *

Down the corridor Sakura heard the crash of the high hat followed by yelps of pain from both Deidara and Hidan. _Guessing they touched the drums._

When she got home she walked into her room and went straight for her underwear draw. The fags weren't there. Instead she found a little note from ten-ten.

_Knew Tsunade was looking for em so they're in my room ;)_

_Love 10_

Sakura smiled and walked out of her door. About two door down past Kiba's and Neji she came to Ten-Ten's.

"Hey you want your fags?" Ten-Ten asked her. She was a pretty girl but not in the gorgeous way. She was prettier when she had less make up on and was more beautiful than she was pretty. She never tried to hard only ever putting on mascara and lip-gloss and maybe some foundation and blusher if she was goin anywhere. Her hair was always up in two bunches her fringe always neat and tidy.

"Yeah ta. How'd you know Tsunade was looking for em?"

"Well i was coming up the stairs and i heard Kiba crying about his fags so i thought I'd better get yours in case she went in your room." Ten-Ten sat on her bed. "So where have you been today? You were meant to get off of work an hour ago."

Sakura joined Ten-Ten on the bed ready for a good old chat. She ended up telling Ten-Ten about everything. From joining the band to how it was Deidara, Hidan and Sasori who bullied Gaara.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Ten-ten said giving her friend a hug. "You gonna stay in the band?"

"I don't know."

"Why? It'd be so good for you to perform in front of people, and it'll get you known."

"I know all that. It's just what about..." Sakura waved her arms around the room "this place?"

"The Care Home?"

"Yeah."

"Just work around it. And if you made it big everyone would support you." Sakura gave her a look.

"Well" Ten-Ten said "most people would." She suddenly looked confused. "Wait a minute did you say Deidara and that used to bully some Gaara kid?"

"Yeah why?"

"Some Gaara kid is coming here."

"It can't be that Gaara though. He got Temari and Kankuro to look after him." But Sakura didn't even convince herself. "How old is he?"

"15?"

_Shit. _This was not looking good. Sakura bit her lip. "When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow" Ten-ten said. Sakura remembered Sasori saying that they'll come and pick her up.

She pressed at her temples. She was in shit tomorrow.

**Read and Review and I'll continue :)**


End file.
